Don't Touch Me
by carolinaleecriss
Summary: Blaine is already going to McKinley and Kurt runs away from Blaine when he tries to kiss Kurt. Blaine talks to him about it. Badboy!Blaine sort of.


**Alright, this is my first ever Klaine story. It started as badboy!Blaine, obviously, but my caring!Blaine heart got the best of me and this happened. Sorry if it doesn't make sense I did my best.**

**I know everyone who subscibes to me like Harry Potter, so I'm sorry if this wasn't what you expected. I'm trying to get a new Potter story out soon. **

**So, tell me what you think if you read this, but if you don't, that's cool too. Thanks so much. **

**XOXO**

* * *

><p>"Lemme borrow a pencil," whispers a smooth voice from behind Kurt.<p>

"What? No. Leave me alone." Kurt whispers back fiercely.

"Please, babe," Blaine said running his foot up and down Kurt's leg as Kurt fought back a shiver.

"Don't _touch_ me," Kurt hissed back. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like being touched?"

"Well you seemed to like when _I touch_ you_."_

Kurt ignored him until class ended and he was forced to interact with Blaine when he smacked his ass leaving the classroom.

"Anderson, I swear to whatever deity is looking down on us, if you don't stop touching me-"

"You'll what, Hummel? Give me paper cut with your Vogue? I'm terrified." Blaine said smirking.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Don't speak to me," he said turning away and trying to leave the annoying hobbit.

"Aw, don't be upset, baby," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's waist and kissing his neck.

"This is sexual harassment. You can't do this," Kurt said shakily.

"It's not sexual harassment if you like it, Hummel."

"Well I don't. _Do not _fucking touch me," Kurt hissed, slapping Blaine and running down the hallway.

"_Shit,_" Blaine mumbled to himself running after Kurt.

Blaine didn't know why he cared about this one so much. Normally when he wanted to relieve some tension, he got the helpless ones easily and then left them to their miserable lives, but with this one Blaine had known it would be different when the pale boy said no to his first line.

First Blaine tried to convince himself that it was the chase that kept him glued to this boy, but after the second week, he knew it was more than that. Blaine never did this with _anyone, _except apparently little porcelain.

It didn't take long for Blaine to find the pale boy. He was in the nearest bathroom standing over the sink breathing heavily.

Blaine crept in quietly knowing that he really had messed up this time. "Listen Hummel," he tried.

"Get. Out." stated Kurt shakily, but loudly. "Do I really look like I want to speak with you right now, Anderson?"

"Hummel, look, I don't know why you're upset about this. All I did was kiss you. Normal guys are completely okay with me doing that shit, but whatever, I'll back off." Blaine said not looking at Kurt.

Kurt stayed quiet.

"Wow, Hummel, didn't know you could stay quiet for-" Blaine stopped talking when he finally looked at Kurt. "Hey, man, I really didn't mean to make you cry."

"Can you just go?" Kurt asked between sniffles.

"Hey." Blaine said walking closer to him.

"Please…go." Kurt requested weakly.

"Hummel, I'm a lot of things, but I am not cruel. I refuse to leave you here while you are crying."

"I don't want to talk about it. Leave me alone."

"There's no convincing me. I'm staying until you stop crying."

"Why are you being so nice?" Kurt asked skeptically.

"Because I can be. Contrary to popular belief."

Kurt just cried harder.

"Listen-You know what. C'mere," and Blaine pulled him into his arms.

"Don't touch me." Kurt managed to choke out through sobs, thrashing around in Blaine's arms.

"Hey, shhh. It's going to be fine. I promise." Blaine said ignoring the punches and kicks being aimed at him.

Kurt cried and cried, eventually just sinking into Blaine's arms.

They managed to land on the floor when Kurt had punched Blaine in the stomach. Kurt had wound up sitting on Blaine's lap, his head on the shorter boy's shoulder with both arms around his neck. Blaine's arms were tightly wound around Kurt, rocking the boy gently in his arms.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked when Kurt's sobs seemed to have subsided.

"I-I don't know. I m-mean. I should tell someone, but none of my friends would understand a-and you're, well, _you_, so…"

"What's that supposed to mean, Hummel? I'm a wonderfully charming young man," Blaine countered teasingly.

Kurt snorted in reply. "Please, Anderson. Don't make me laugh."

"No, but really, Hummel, I just saw the ice queen of McKinley cry. And you let me touch you, which is the first time that has ever happened without me being slapped or punched. Oh, wait you did hit me before, but whatever, not the point. You really should tell someone whatever's wrong."

"A-alright." Kurt sighed. What harm could it do, really? If anything it would help him. Maybe if Blaine was feeling especially helpful he could beat him up or something. "Well, um, Karofsky, he, well, you know how he is to me."

And, yeah, Blaine did know. As much as he loved to annoy Kurt, that guy just took it too far. He pushed Hummel around and the poor kid couldn't even defend himself. And it pissed Blaine off to no end. The douchebag had to get the fuck over himself.

"Yes," Blaine said tersely. "What the fuck did he do this time?"

"Well he pushed me against a locker…again. And, uh, w-well," tears were forming in Kurt's eyes again.

What the hell could possibly be so terrible that Hummel is crying _in school._ Blaine was sure that the kid probably cried when he was at home, because there was no way he could be so damn collected in this hellhole if he didn't do something to get over the assholes here. But if Kurt was crying here in front of _him_ of all people, Karofsky must have done something completely unforgivable.

"It's okay, take your time." Blaine said in what he hoped was a gentle tone, trying to coax the words out of him.

"Well, I was just pissed off be-because I'm just so _tired_ of him pushing me around, and so after when he walked away, I ran after him.

"He was in the locker room and we started arguing and then, and th-then, all of a sudden he," the tears started falling rapidly, "he kissed me," he whispered. "Then he, uhm, he told me that if I ever told anyone, he'd, uhm, he'd k-kill me."

Blaine was completely rigid against the bathroom wall. White hot rage swarmed in his head as Kurt started crying again into his shoulder.

All of a sudden he realized how selfish he had been in the way he had pursued Kurt. This poor boy had gone through hell all of his life and Blaine hadn't been helping much. Of course, Blaine couldn't completely change his ways, but he would do his best to help this boy.

"Listen, Kurt, look at me. C'mon, babe." Kurt's tear-streaked face peeked up at him from his shoulder, only one of his eyes looking at him and then quickly put his head back down.

Kurt only shook his head in response.

"H-Kurt, look, it's all going to turn out fine. I promise you." When Kurt still refused to look at him, Blaine gently pulled his face from its place on his shoulder.

"You will be fine. We are going to go tell Figgins about this and then we will go from there, okay?"

"I don't-I don't want to tell him." Kurt whimpered, slightly pouting his lips.

"Well, it's either him or the police. Who do you choose?"

"Fine," Kurt sighed, reluctantly standing as tears gathered in his eyes yet another time.

Blaine stood as well, wiping off his pants and offering his hand to Kurt.

Kurt just looked at Blaine's hand and gave him the bitch glare.

"What?" Blaine looked genuinely surprised.

"Are you kidding me, Anderson? You expect me to hold your hand and walk through the hallways of a homophobic school? Yeah, you're funny."

"Fine, don't hold my hand. I don't care, Hummel. But they are going to see us coming out of the bathroom together," Blaine replied winking.

"Oh, shut up," Kurt rolled his eyes and walked out, his ass swaying deliciously in his tight jeans, Blaine strolling leisurely next to him.

All eyes were on them. No, it wasn't unusual to see Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel walking down the hallways, but normally they were arguing. This time, Kurt had tears tracks running down his face and looked completely ruffled-definitely _not_ normal for him. And Blaine, Blaine didn't even look like he was trying to come on to Kurt. By the way he was standing next to Kurt, he looked like he was protecting him.

_Oh to hell with it_, Kurt thought as he grabbed Blaine's hand and intertwined their hands. _Everyone's looking anyways._

Blaine on the other hand hadn't expected this at all, but covered his shock with a smirk and wink directed at Kurt.

Kurt kept his head held high -the picture of confidence.

* * *

><p><strong>This may turn into a multi-chapter fic, but I have literally NO idea what I want to with it. If any of you want to help me out or tell me what you want to happen next, let me know. I hope you all enjoyed this. <strong>

**I'm not going to force you guys to review, but constructive criticism is most definitely welcome. Thank you guys so much for reading! 3 **


End file.
